


Out of the Closet

by anyothergirl415



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chad and Christian wanted to do was surprise Jared and Jensen for their anniversary, what happened of course was a lot more. (non-AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: silence

“It doesn’t go there! God you’re a fucking idiot.” Christian snarled and reached out, slapping Chad’s hand away from the back of the stereo system.

“Yes it does! Shut up you asshole I know what I’m doing.” Chad pushed forward once more, pulling at the wires and nearly toppling the system forward.

Christian was positive that Chad had _no idea_ what he was doing so shoving the man to the side made logical sense. And sure he had thought he was being nice by calling up Chad and suggesting they surprise Jared and Jensen on their anniversary by installing the new stereo system Jensen had talked about for months. So Christian had called Chad and they’d bought the system and were in the processing of setting it up now.

If Chad didn’t completely ruin it before they managed.

“You are gonna break it.” Christian growled and shoved the man again, pursing his lips in annoyance.

“You know Christian, you don’t _have_ to be a fucking douche bag all the time. It wouldn’t hurt you to be _nice_.” Chad did something close to patting, arms folding over his chest.

Christian opened his mouth, prepared to tell Chad just how much of a _douche bag_ he could be, when a noise from out the door caught their attention. The front door was opening, presumably with Jared and Jensen in its wake, and they were nowhere near being done.

“Shit we gotta hide.” Christian grabbed the stereo, turning and laying it on its side. It slid easily under the bed but there was no way the speakers could be taken off the wall. Maybe they just wouldn’t notice.

Chad broke for the door but skidded back, crashing into Christian’s chest and turning quickly. “Closet, get in the closet, they’re coming up the stairs.”

Christian dove forward and slapped off the light before turning and clambering after Chad into the closet. There were actually two closets in Jared and Jensen’s room and instead of choosing the more practical Jensen one – that was bigger and further from the bed – they’d somehow ended up in Jared’s – that was certainly smaller and more packed with the massive man’s clothing.

At least it smelled good.

“What if Jared opens the door?” Chad asked, his voice a deep quiet whisper on the edge of Christian’s ear.

In fact, Chad was pressed up against Christian on all points and maybe that was because of the closet space or maybe Chad just wanted to be as annoying as possible. Or maybe something else entirely.

“We yell surprise. You’re an actor Chad, get creative,” Christian growled back, nudging against Chad’s chest to get him to move back. It didn’t really work.

“I’m exhausted,” Jared groaned as he entered the room and he didn’t bother to turn on the light – thankfully – instead stumbled through the dark and flicked on the small lamp by the bedside.

“Fuckin’ longest day ever,” Jensen huffed and when Christian shifted to the side he could make out the pass of his friend as he walked to the dresser. “I could sleep for days.”

It was quiet for a few minutes as the obviously exhausted men undressed or whatever they were doing and Christian held his breath as Jared seemed to pass in front of the closet, hesitate, then move on.

After a few minutes, when Christian mostly didn’t breathe because Chad was honestly being loud enough for the both of them with his nervous panting, Jared spoke again. “So just how tired are you?”

Oh shit. There was definitely something very, very suggestive about Jared’s tone. Beside him, Chad’s breath hitched and apparently he’d put two and two together as well.

“Never too tired for that,” Jensen murmured then moaned, the noises loud and deep and echoing through the room.

Christian bit down hard on his lip and tried not to think about how _hot_ Jared and Jensen were. But he couldn’t help sliding to the side just barely, enough to get a better view of the boys. Jensen was crawling backward on the bed, still pressing up as Jared kissed him and crawled over him. And well, _Jesus_ they were fucking hot together. Christian couldn’t deny that.

“God, Jared, right there.” Jensen groaned and in the faint light from the lamp Christian could see his naked body curving up toward Jared as the man kissed his way down Jensen’s body.

Really, Christian had never thought he wanted to know what Jensen sounded like when he was turned on. Especially when the live porn he could see through the crack in the closet doors started to affect his body in a purely physical way. If he were by himself, he would totally take advantage of the situation.

As it was, Chad was still standing beside him and even though the man’s breath seemed a little faster, that didn’t mean he was being as sick and perverted as Christian was. Getting turned on by your best friends having sex? That was tacky.

“Want you in me,” Jensen murmured, the words just barely drifting their way.

Christian always _knew_ that Jensen was the bottom. It totally made sense. Though the line of thought wasn’t too great because his mind wasn’t having any issues whatsoever supplying a mental image of Jared’s freakishly tall frame driving hard into Jensen. Christian bit harder on his lip because _fuck_.

The arm extending caught his attention and Christian looked sharply over at Chad. The man pushed at the middle of the closet door and it slowly eased open, bending silently on its hinges.

The view instantly got a hundred times hotter, Christian staring blatantly at the sprawled legs of his friend. He wasn't really that surprised that the dirty wrong feeling only amplified his arousal. It wasn't that he wanted Jensen, or Jared, but he certainly could appreciate the fucking hot he was watching.

“Can you see his fingers?” Chad murmured against Christian’s ear and suddenly a hand was sliding forward, curling in one smooth roll down over Christian’s already aching cock pressed tight in his jeans.

Christian sucked in a slow breath and let his eyes travel down the length of Jensen’s body. “Yes,” he whispered because he could see Jared’s fingers, buried deep up within Jensen, twisting and pulling back, fucking hard up into the writhing man. “Jesus.”

“Which one do you want to be?” Chad asked and his fingers slid up, hooking under Christian’s button and flicking it free.

For a moment Christian’s eyes flickered shut as Chad dragged his zipper down and the pressure eased. “Neither,” he whispered and tried not to thrust up into Chad’s hand as the man rubbed over Christian’s boxer clad cock. “Rather fuck someone else.”

Chad laughed softly, a rumbling purr, and Christian’s knees felt a little weak. “Oh yeah? Who would you want to fuck?”

Christian wasn’t going to dignify that with an answer because if Chad couldn’t figure it out than that was his loss. After all, Christian wasn’t just a douche bag for no reason; however juvenile it might be to pick fights with the guy you have a crush on. “Which do you want to be?” He asked instead, sucking in a slow breath once more as Chad’s hand slipped under his boxers.

“Neither,” Chad moaned softly as he crowded up into Christian’s space and rocked his hips up against thigh, grinding his arousal into Christian shamelessly. “Want you to fuck me.”

This time Christian’s knees did dip slightly. Thankfully Chad’s free arm was sliding around his waist and holding him securely up. Sure Christian had always known Chad was a little shameless but this was a whole new level of manipulative slut.

Not that Christian was finding any faults with it.

“Chad,” Christian moaned at the same time Jensen was moaning Jared’s name and he couldn’t help looking over. Jared was sliding into Jensen, the bottom man’s body bending up in a way that Christian had never thought Jensen would be capable of.

Then he was pulled away from the live porn once more as Chad’s fingers curled around his cock and stroked, a steady up and down slide and twist. This time Christian closed his eyes completely and sank back against Chad, steadily thrusting his hips up into Chad’s hand and trying not to absolutely lose his mind.

Before Christian could get to his rapidly approaching orgasm, Chad was pulling back. Christian heard the click of a zipper, the whoosh of fabric, and then suddenly Chad was sliding in front of him, his ass rolling in one steady motion over Christian’s cock. All the air whooshed out of Christian at a maddening rate as Chad purposefully grinded over Christian’s cock with his ass.

“Touch me,” Chad whispered back over his shoulder and Christian couldn’t resist sliding his hand forward and grasping Chad quickly, twisting and stroking until Chad was snapping back against him.

Everything in Christian tensed because he could still hear the moans from out in the room and his cock was sliding constantly between the crack of Chad’s ass, and Chad’s cock was hot and burning under his palm. So when he came with a hard shudder, biting down on Chad’s shoulder to keep from calling out, it wasn’t that big of a surprise.

Chad came moments later, the hot come slicking Christian’s fingers for the last few strokes. Christian held Chad up despite his own shaky legs as they breathed through their release, watching through the small crack in the closet door as Jared thrust into Jensen.

“Boy’s got stamina,” Chad nodded a few minutes later, stepping back from Christian and doing up his pants. He frowned down at the come on his shirt before grabbing one of Jared’s shirts from a hanger and wiping at it.

Christian snorted and took the shirt, cleaning himself up as well with Jared’s shirt before tossing it to the side. He looked up at Chad, pursing his lips slightly. “So…”

“Dude, Jared and Jensen have the talking thing monopolized, how about we not make a big deal of this?”

Christian bristled in defense and rolled his eyes, ready to give Chad a piece of his mind, but then the man pressed forward, lips sealing over Christian’s and all the arguments vanished from his mind. Christian wrapped arms tight around Chad and slowly lowered them to the floor, loving the soft taste of Chad’s lips against his own.

He could get used to this.

-=-=-=-

The clearing of a throat woke Christian and he groaned, swatting at thin air, annoyed. There was a warm weight pressing on his chest and when he slowly blinked his eyes open it was to find blond hair covering his vision. Christian’s lips flickered into a smile and he squeezed Chad softly before closing is eyes again.

Then the clearing of the throat sounded again and Christian slowly pulled back, looking up. There was Jared and Jensen, staring down at them curled together on the floor at the bottom of Jared’s closet.

Yeah, he would have stared in disbelief too.

“Uh, surprise?” Christian tried a small smile and attempted to sit but Chad flipped over and groaned and sleepily kissed his jaw.

Jared snorted and shook his head. “You guys are fucked up.”

“Oh my god did you watch us have sex?” Jensen’s eyes widened at the same time Jared’s mouth dropped open.

Beside him Chad stiffened but he kept his eyes shut and Christian pinched his ass because he deserved it. Then he gave the men an innocent smile. “Nope.”

Apparently the J’s didn’t believe him but that was okay, even when Christian got a kick from Jared. “Come out of the closet you too.” Jared smirked and turned to walk away.

Christian decided to leave the stereo. They could set it up themselves. And he pinched Chad again for good measure when the man smirked. At least the sex was good.

~End  



End file.
